


and the dream goes on;

by rainintheplain (crystallizedcherry)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, OT21 (NCT), Slight Surrealism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/rainintheplain
Summary: Cabang-cabang itu terus bertumbuh. Aku, kamu, kita.





	and the dream goes on;

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: karya ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi yang terpisah dari apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata. penggunaan nama tokoh, setting, dan segala elemen yang sama dengan dunia nyata adalah untuk keperluan hiburan belaka. tidak ada profit yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini.

nctree.

_“our dreams are connected like a tree.”_

cabang-cabang itu terus bertumbuh.  
aku, kamu, kita.  
kita duduk di tempat berbeda. memandangi dari sisi yang tak sama.  
tapi ketika kita mendongak,  
langit kita masih satu.  
kita pernah ada di sini.  
bermimpi bersama.

.

.

.

_hendery/黄冠亨_  
_ book._

Hendery mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Kemeja strip biru-putihnya yang terbuka berkibar karena angin. Kaos putih di dalamnya masih sedikit bernoda debu buku tua.

“… _Pangeran tidak berani cerita soal mimpinya. Dia takut. Takut dicemooh._” Ia mengernyit. “Eh. Cerita macam apa ini?”

Hendery menoleh, mengamati kaki-kaki dan tangan yang lain.

“Kenapa harus? Kami saja tidak.” Ia mengedikkan bahu, tersenyum getir. Ia mendengar cerita-cerita di cabang bawah. Ia mendengar gumaman di cabang sebelah kirinya. Ia mendengar lagu. Dan, cerita lain di kejauhan. Mereka semua optimis. Juga, realistis. Lelaki-lelaki muda yang tahu kesalahan mereka sendiri, ketakutan mereka, tak malu menangis. Tak malu bercerita soal mimpi, yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang adalah urusan remeh-temeh.

“Kami saja tidak,” ulangnya.

Dan ia percaya hal itu ketika mendengar kalimat-kalimat lain dari cabang yang berbeda.

Hendery terus membaca. Paragraf-paragraf itu terus menceritakan ketidakcakapan sang Pangeran. Ia menikmati buku itu dengan tenang. Ia tidak jadi marah pada si tokoh utama. Rasa takut si Pangeran mungkin memiliki arti lain: sebuah realita tentang ketakutan orang-orang. Orang-orang bisa takut akan apa saja.

Hendery mengangguk-angguk pada satu kalimat:

_Si Pangeran, pada akhirnya percaya, bahwa dia boleh-boleh saja bermimpi._

.

.

.

_winwin/董思成_  
_lucas/黃旭熙_  
_ paper planes._

“Pesawatmu tidak rapi.”

“Biar saja.” Lucas tidak begitu peduli. Ia membawa pesawat itu terbang dengan tangannya, melewati wajah Winwin. Ia berdiri sebentar di atas cabang pohon tersebut, mengajak pesawatnya menggapai ranting yang lebih tinggi.

Pesawat kertas Lucas sudah kumal, ia beberapa kali salah melipatnya, kurang rapi, dan asal-asalan. Winwin menggeleng-geleng. Lucas membuat-buat suara seperti mesin yang menderu.

Winwin berdecak sambil menggeleng-geleng. “Rapi dan hati-hatilah sedikit.”

Lucas duduk kembali di cabang tersebut, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. “Hey, yang penting aku bisa melakukannya, kan? Bisa membuatnya?”

“Iya, benar.” Winwin menurunkan tangan Lucas sedikit dari hadapan wajahnya. “Tapi keberhasilan yang seperti itu … takutnya tidak akan bertahan lama.”

Lucas menelengkan kepala ke arahnya.

Winwin mengangkat bahu. “Begitu pula di dunia nyata. Soal pekerjaanmu. Impianmu.”

“Tapi apa semua seperti itu?”

Winwin membuka mulutnya, tetapi Lucas langsung mengacungkan telunjuk dan menaruhnya di dekat bibir Winwin, “Jangan gunakan kartu ‘aku lebih tua darimu’. Kita cuma beda dua tahun, pengalaman kita rata-rata sama.”

Winwin menatapnya datar. Lucas nyengir. “Oke, oke, bicaralah.” Lucas memberikannya kesempatan dengan gestur tangan mengizinkan.

Winwin tidak banyak bicara. Ia cuma mengambil pesawat kertas Lucas, menguraikan lipatannya, kemudian membuatnya lagi dengan jauh lebih hati-hati, membuat versi yang lebih rapi dan simetris. Lucas mengamati gerakannya yang halus dan amat hati-hati. Winwin pun mengembalikan pesawat kertas itu lagi.

Lucas mengamati benda itu sebentar. Winwin mengangkat pesawat miliknya, meniupnya sesaat seperti sedang membisikkan sebuah harapan. Pesawat milik Winwin pun terbang menunggang angin, meliuk-liuk di sekitar cabang-cabang terlebih dahulu, hingga kemudian terus menuju utara.

Winwin mengangguk pada Lucas. Lucas tersenyum lebar, kemudian melemparkan pesawatnya dengan penuh semangat.

Pesawat itu menyusul milik Winwin, menuju horison. Beriringan.

.

.

.

_mark/이민형_  
_ haechan/이동혁_  
_ sungazing._

“Dulu, waktu kecil aku pernah menganggap, ada seseorang yang mengawasiku dari matahari, dan kami saling bertatapan saat aku mengintip cahayanya yang masuk melalui jendela kamarku.”

Haechan tertawa mendengarnya. “Apakah orang itu duduk di singgasana?”

Mark mengedikkan bahu. “Aku tidak memikirkan sampai ke sana.”

Haechan mendongak, menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Desau angin membuat ranting-ranting kecil berderak, cahaya matahari memang redup tetapi ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatannya.

“Panas juga,” komentar Mark, melirik pada Haechan.

“Tidak, ini masih normal.” Haechan memicingkan matanya. “Aku suka tantangan macam begini.”

“Tantangan?” Mark hampir tergelak sampai menepukkan tangannya. “Kukira semua orang menganggap sinar matahari sebagai pencerahan. Semangat hidup. Kamu? Tantangan.”

“Tantangan bisa datang dari mana saja, tahu. Bahkan dari hal yang orang-orang anggap bagus.”

Mark juga mendongak. Dari sudut pandangnya, sinar matahari sedikit terlindungi karena sebuah cabang dan beberapa ranting, yang tak sampai ke arah Haechan. Sudut pandang bisa berbeda meski sedekat apapun mereka, barangkali begitu.

Ia menoleh pada Haechan, Haechan yang mulai bernyanyi pelan ketika sinar matahari redup sedikit karena awan. Lantas ia mendongak lagi, mengamati bagaimana awan berarak mengikuti irama lagu Haechan.

.

.

.

_renjun/黄仁俊_  
_ ten/ ชิตพล ลี้ชัยพรกุล_  
_ drawing._

“Bukankah lebih bagus jika kamu tambah _shade_ di sini?” tunjuk Ten pada sisi kanan gambaran pemandangan Renjun. “_Eh_. _Oops_. Sori, Renjun-ah.” Ia buru-buru menekan opsi _undo_ pada baris atas layar. Ia menunjuk terlalu dekat pada layar sehingga menimbulkan noda dengan warna hitam di atas gambar.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Renjun tersenyum kecil. “Di sebelah sini, ya?”

“Ya.” Ten mengangguk-angguk. “Warnanya. Tambah sedikit gradien. Kupinjam penmu.”

Renjun menyerahkan pennya. Ten memberi sedikit tambahan warna dan gradien. Renjun mengamati tanpa berkedip. Ten menyerahkannya kembali, tak lama kemudian.

“Thanks, Ten-hyung.” Renjun menjauhkan sedikit tablet itu dari mereka berdua. Horison di hadapan mereka ada dua. Di layar itu, Renjun mewujudkannya kembali. Kedua orang itu mengangguk pelan-pelan, persetujuan tanpa kata bahwa mereka bisa mewujudkan sesuatu bersama-sama.

“Begini, aku puas.” Renjun tersenyum bangga.

“Kepuasan setelah menyelesaikan satu lukisan itu rasanya tidak bisa tersaingi.” Ten tersenyum kecil. “Kamu pasti yang paling mengerti.”

“Mewujudkan sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ada itu rasanya memang menyenangkan, hyung. Ide, imajinasi, impian ….”

“Hei, _ide_ dan _imajinasi_ itu _ada_, Renjun-ah.”

Renjun tercenung sesaat. Ia tertawa renyah. “Oke, oke, sepertinya aku perlu meluruskan sesuatu. Thanks kuliah filsafatnya, hyung.”

Ten juga tertawa. “Sesuatu yang tidak berwujud, belum tentu tidak ada. Begitu, kan?”

“Hyung benar.”

Ten meminjam tablet itu, menatapnya dalam-dalam. Mendengarkan sayup-sayup desau angin, dan nyanyian-nyanyian lain; dari bibir Renjun dan yang terdengar dari sisi lain pohon.

.

.

.

_xiaojun/肖德俊_  
_ sing._

Xiaojun mendongak, angin meniup helai-helai rambutnya yang menutupi kening. Sesaat ia tersenyum pada angkasa, pada langit yang selalu bisa menyambutnya; menyambut lagunya. Awan berarak menutupi matahari, ranting-ranting lain berderak pelan di sekitarnya. Cabang-cabang mendesau, sedari awal bernyanyi menjadi latar dari suaranya.

Xiaojun selalu ingin bernyanyi untuk angkasa.

Untuk dunia.

Untuk pohonnya.

Suara-suara lain terdengar seperti dengungan, tetapi tak bising. Tak mengganggu. Mata Xiaojun berkeliling, mengamati yang lain satu per satu, pada cabang-cabang di samping hingga di puncak.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kepalanya memilih lagu dengan cepat.

Lantas, ia mendengar suara gitar yang dipetik. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan atas, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Ia memulai lagi sebuah lagu, yang lebih segar,

lebih memuat banyak mimpi.

.

.

.

_taeil/문태일_  
_ kun/錢錕_  
_ guitar._

“Begini. Ya, begini lebih pas.” Taeil pun menarik tangannya dari gitar, membiarkan Kun memetiknya. Kun di sisinya mengangguk-angguk.

“Pas, hyung. Lebih merdu.”

Taeil tersenyum, sudah siap memberi aba-aba pada Kun untuk memulainya, tetapi ia berhenti sebentar. Ia berpandangan dengan Kun,

“… _kita memulai mimpi sendiri-sendiri,_  
_ tetapi_  
_kita berlari bersama …_”

Suara itu dari cabang pohon di dekat mereka, agak ke bawah sedikit. Taeil dan Kun sama-sama menoleh ke arah tersebut.

Di sana, Xiaojun bernyanyi sambil memejamkan matanya, nyanyian yang memuat banyak mimpi.

Mereka berdua mengangguk pada satu sama lain, kemudian mengikuti lagu Xiaojun.

.

.

.

_jisung/박지성_  
_ binoculars._

Di kejauhan, Jisung bisa melihat warna-warna yang berbeda di sela-sela rumput. Berbeda dengan tanah tandus di bawah pohon mereka, di sana terlihat jauh lebih bagus dan cemerlang. Sesekali ia tersenyum sambil menurunkan, lalu menaruh lagi binokuler itu di depan matanya.

Ia tidak sabar untuk menuju ke sana.

Di antara desau angin, ia bisa mendengar lagu-lagu yang menjadi satu.

“_… mimpi itu tak terlalu jauh …._”

.

.

.

_doyoung/김동영_  
_ taeyong/이태용_  
_ future._

“… Jadi, menurutmu, apa masa depan itu menakutkan?”

Taeyong menggeleng. “Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.”

Doyoung mematahkan ranting kecil di dekat wajahnya, kemudian memutar-mutarnya di depan wajahnya. “Di antara kita semua, sebenarnya kamu yang harus paling yakin soal masa depan.”

Taeyong tertawa pahit. “Yang paling kita tahu soal masa depan adalah … kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu.”

Doyoung mendongak, menjangkau ranting lain yang berada di dekat kepalanya. “Lantas bagaimana dengan mimpi-mimpimu? Punyaku? Punya kita semua? Kami semua mengikutimu.”

Taeyong mengedikkan dagu ke arah bawah, tempat lagu _mereka_ berasal. “Kita memulai mimpi dengan cara berbeda, sendiri-sendiri … lantas apa yang kita tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini, kalau awalnya saja begitu?”

“Tidak bersama sedari awal tidak berarti kita akan terus menjauh.” Doyoung mengangkat bahu. “Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, memang seperti ini; kita tidak tahu apa-apa.”

“Kamu mengerti.” Taeyong menggandeng bahu Doyoung. “Kalau kita bisa berlari bersama, itu bagus. Kalau kita bisa duduk bersama setelah horison sana tercapai, lebih bagus lagi.” Ia menunjuk jauh pada horison.

.

.

.

_yangyang_  
_ small car._

Yangyang menjalankan mobil kecil itu di ranting di atasnya, kemudian di cabang tempat ia duduk. Membuat bunyi-bunyian seolah mobil itu nyata, melintasi jalur-jalur yang kasar pada cabang; seolah-olah itu memang trek dunia nyata yang tak begitu mulus. Realistis.

Kemudian Yangyang mengarahkan mobilnya ke depan, memejamkan salah satu matanya, menganggap mobil itu sedang melaju ke arah horison di depan sana.

“Tidka boleh takut bermimpi, huh?”

.

.

.

_jaehyun/정윤오_  
_ yuta/中本悠太_  
_ ball._

Bola itu berkali-kali dilempar vertikal ke udara. Yuta bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. Atau, sesekali, Jaehyun yang merebutnya.

“Aku kangen main bola, sebenarnya.”

Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk, mengambil bola itu dari Yuta, kemudian hanya meletakkannya di pangkuannya, menaruh tangannya di atasnya. “Kadang-kadang aku juga. Dunia bagi kita sudah berbeda, Yuta-hyung.”

Yuta terkekeh. “Bukan berarti kita harus pergi jauh-jauh dari masa lalu juga.”

“Hmmm.”

“Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, itu yang membentuk kita yang sekarang, Jaehyun-ah. Kita yang sekarang, mimpi kita yang sekarang.”

Penekanan yang dibuat Yuta bergema di dalam kepala Jaehyun, membuatnya tersenyum tanpa ia sadari.

.

.

.

_chenle/钟辰乐_  
_ johnny/서영호_  
_ sapling._

Johnny menepuk-nepuk tanah di sekitar tanaman mungil itu, menata butir-butirnya dengan hati-hati. Ia mengangkat pot kecil tersebut, memastikan tidak ada satu pun pengganggu. Di sebelahnya, Chenle memicingkan mata.

“Tunggu sebentar, hyung.” Chenle mengambil sebutir kecil kerikil yang luput dari perhatian Johnny. Chenle menyingkirkannya dengan melemparkannya ke sisi yang jauh dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Johnny tersenyum. “Mungil sekali. Lucu, ya.”

“Dan ini akan tumbuh besaaaaar,” Chenle mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, melukiskan seberapa besar pohon itu kira-kira nantinya.

“Untung saja kamu menemukannya di bawah sana, kalau tidak, kasihan dia.”

“Nanti kita jaga baik-baik, ya, hyung.”

“Tentu saja.” Johnny mengamatinya lagi, begitu bangga pada hal kecil itu. “Akan kita bawa ke mana saja kita pergi.”

“Sampai dia besar,” sambung Chenle.

“Dan cabang-cabangnya, ranting-rantingnya, daun-daunnya, jadi saksi cerita-cerita tentang apa saja yang berhasil kita dapatkan.”

Chenle mengangguk optimis. “Sampai nanti.”

“Sampai nanti,” ulang Johnny.

Chenle tertawa senang, kemudian Johnny menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

.

.

.

_jungwoo/김정우_  
_ paper cranes._

“_Harapan_,” Jungwoo membisikkannya pada si bangau kertasnya. Ia membuat bangau itu terbang di depan wajahnya sendiri, seakan-akan melintas dengan gerakan halus. Angin membuat sayapnya bergetar sedikit, nyanyian yang terdengar membuat Jungwoo tersenyum.

“_Mimpi_,” tambahnya, membuat bangau itu melompat-lompat di atas ranting di dekat kepalanya.

“_Adalah hal yang membuat kita terus berlari_.” Jungwoo membuat bangau itu terbang kembali.

Lagu terdengar semakin keras dari cabang yang lain, ia turut bernyanyi.

Membuat bangau itu terbang bersama nyanyiannya.

Ia melemparkan bangau itu ke udara;

dan si bangau pun menunggang angin menuju horison, bersama beberapa pesawat kertas yang terbang dengan semangat.

.

.

.

_jeno/이제노_  
_ jaemin/나재민_  
_ cake._

Jaemin menyalakan satu lilin di atas kue tersebut.

“Jaemin-ah, ini bahkan bukan ulang tahunku.”

“Tapi kita bisa merayakan apapun dengan kue.” Jaemin langsung menyambung lagi dengan cepat, “Sekarang ucapkan harapanmu,” lalu ia menutup mata, Jeno hampir-hampir tak sempat menyusul Jaemin yang melakukannya secepat kilat, lantas langsung meniup lilin tersebut. Jeno hampir tak sempat turut meniup lilin tersebut bersama Jaemin.

Asap lilin itu tipis, tetapi tetap terlihat, mengambang di udara, menuju horison, tetapi menghilang secepat dia datang.

“Ah, selesai.”

Jeno mengernyit. “Sebenarnya … buat apa?”

“Kita bisa merayakan mimpi hari apa saja.”

“Merayakan … mimpi?”

“Barusan kamu bilang soal apa saja yang ingin kamu lakukan di depan sana.” Jaemin menunjuk jauh-jauh ke arah yang ia maksud. “Aku ingin _merayakannya_.”

Jeno mengangkat alis, kemudian mengangguk-angguk pelan. Akhirnya ia menemukan titik terangnya, yang membuatnya tersenyum. “Oke, aku mengerti.”

“Sekarang ….”

Jeno menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati telunjuk Jaemin yang penuh krim menusuk pipinya. “Hei!”

Tawa mereka mengangkasa bersama sang lagu.

.

.

.

nctree

_“and from here, we run towards them. them; the dream.”_

.

.

.

“_… dan, bersama, kita akan mengejarnya,_  
_ langkah kita mungkin tak sama,_  
_ tetapi kita_  
_menempuh jalan yang sama …_”

Dengannya, Taeil melompat turun. Disusul oleh Kun.

Kemudian, yang lain.

Mereka berlari melintasi padang tandus itu, bayang-bayang mereka semakin memanjang. Matahari tertinggal di belakang.

Menuju horison.

Menuju si padang rumput.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: quote bagian awal itu aku lupa dari mana ya … nct2018 fanmeet apa ya omg ingatanku bener2 rapuh sekarang huhu maapkeun. yang jelas, aku sayang ot21 and you can mark my words. hehe. somehow, writing a scifi like this is so exhilarating. it’s out of the box for me, ehe. 
> 
> lalu, titik koma di judul, itu sebuah filosofi. i encourage you all to search up: the meaning of 'semicolon'. aku yakin sebagian dari kalian sudah mengerti. aku pengen menekankan itu di cerita singkat tentang mimpi ini, agar bermakna 'mereka terus dan terus melakukannya, '_they decide to continue dreaming_', gitu. thanks!


End file.
